


Ruffled Feathers

by Pfunk



Category: Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971), Bonfires and Broomsticks, The Magic Bedknob - Mary Norton, The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfunk/pseuds/Pfunk





	Ruffled Feathers

The sun was setting off the coast of Pepperinge Eye, casting a breathtaking orange to contrast with the gray of the water below. 

Eglantine let her mind wander some, as she tidied up the dishes in her sink. Dunking one plate in the soapy water, scrubbing bits of food off the plate with her washcloth then dunking the plate in the clean water next to her before putting the plate on the drying rack, this had started to become a sort of meditation for her. 

Eglantines family home had gotten so quiet since the children had left. Charles, Carrie, and Paul had left after their parents had were located, and they had returned to London compared to the wild adventures they had had shortly after the children had arrived at Pepperinge Eye. 

Then there was the news of Emelius death. Eglantine stopped her train of thought right there, she’d already mourned Emelius’s death, and there was no point in dwelling on the fact that he was dead. Reaching over, she turned the knob on the radio filling the house with the sound of some big band music as she finished up the last of the dishes. 

I should get out of the house; Eglantine thought to herself as she stared out the window; onto the coast maybe, or go into town. Lately, she’d gone back to her old habits of keeping to herself after all the activity of wartime. She didn’t know why she just liked the stillness her little slice of England could provide. 

There was a soft meow from behind her as Cosmic Creepers bounded from the floor to the counter in his way of letting her know he wanted out as well, “Well, I guess I could go walk down by the coast some, looks like it’s going to be a beautiful night.” Eglantine smiled and ran a finger over the center of Cosmic Creepers head a little while she laid her dishtowel down on the counter beside the sink. 

Reaching over Eglantine picked up Cosmic Creepers with one hand, holding him a little under her arm, before walking across the parlor to let him out and grab her jacket. 

Opening the door, Eglantine set Cosmic Creeper on the ground, “Outcha go Cosmic.”, She told him as he took off towards some shrubbery, disappearing into it. Shaking her head and smiling, Eglantine reached over and grabbed a light jacket on the coat rack next to the door. 

Stepping out of the house she shut the door silently behind her and started to head down the driveway that would lead to the beach; Suddenly, Eglantine heard the dinging of a bell on a bicycle, “uh, oh.” 

She knew that sound, that bell on that bike, in particular, belonged to none other than the local clergyman Mr. Rowan Jelk. He’d been trying to get into her good graces for the longest time, and quite honestly Eglantine couldn’t stand the man. 

So starting with a brisk walk she started making her way to the corner that headed to the beach, not too long she realized she was speed walking, if not running towards the turn trying to get around it and down to the beach before Mr. Jelk could spot her.


End file.
